Just Like Old Times
by FlowerofAdversity
Summary: Jim and Tim reunite in the States to reconnect and remenise of times gone by.


Just Like Old Times

Just Like Old Times

Note: CL fan-fiction. Tim and Jim get together over summer vacation and decide to spend a few days together to play golf, tennis, handball and bowling just to name a few of their diversions. They start reminiscing on the time they met each other and how since then, they've been like brothers to each other even though Tim technically outranks Jim.

Chapter 1—A Bit of a Break

Jim had been sitting back, enjoying a tall, cool glass of lemonade when a familiar looking screen name appeared on his computer monitor. He couldn't help but smile. The email read,

"Dear Jim. Boy, it's been a long time hasn't it ? My wife gave me the 'go ahead' to come and visit you. She thinks I should have some guy time with you since she's been so busy. I thought it was really generous of her to do that, but I wish I could bring her along with me to see France again like before. She trusts me enough and that speaks volumes. So, I will be keeping in touch with you. I'll let you know when my plane lands in Paris so we can meet there. We have much to catch up on." Jim was elated at what he had just read and he let his wife and daughter know about it too.

"By all means, catch up with Timothy. How long has it been now ? It seems a lifetime since we heard anything from him.", Suzanne said, embracing Jim from behind and kissing his cheek. Jim quickly rose from the easy chair to meet Suzanne's eyes with his and kissed her nose playfully.

"I am unsure of the last time I spoke to him. I'd estimate it's been 4 years, at tops.", Jim responded.

"When is he coming ?", Emily asked, who happened to hear the conversation over the dull clamor of the television set.

"He said he'd let me know when his plane was landing in Paris. Apparently, he's already on his way. We'll probably spend a couple days getting caught up, three at the least. I mean, if that's ok with you girls.", Jim said, a bit awkwardly. His hand was behind his head, indicating that perhaps he had misspoken or said something suspicious. Suzanne kissed him lovingly.

"I trust you, James. Take all the time you need to reconnect. Besides, he is your best friend after all. I have a feeling Timothy's wife said the same thing to him before he left home.", Suzanne said. Jim nodded. She did have a point even if it was an assumption.

Chapter 2—Reuniting With Tim

The next day, Jim had received a call on his cell about Tim's arrival. As rapidly (and cautiously) as he could, Jim packed his bags with what supplies he needed and some money should he need it for some time well spent with Commander Biggs.

Jim met Tim at the airport in Paris. Being in Paris again was a bit overwhelming. He hadn't been in the grand city for years and he had forgotten where everything was. With a bit of reminiscing it was no trouble though, and most Parisians had understood his plight and gave him directions. At least at the present time he had been reunited with his commanding officer. As usual, he saluted.

"James, you don't have to salute me any longer.", Tim added with a jovial laugh.

"Oh. Ha-ha. Force of habit.", Jim said, laughing at himself. The two spoke of their lives, their families, when Jim had been on Deal or No Deal and the things they had experienced in Vietnam. Many of these memories had been fantastic, even in the most harrowing seconds they had together in 'Nam. Jim then looked at his watch.

"We're burning daylight. If we stand around here jawing away, we'll never have any time to have fun !", Jim said with a deep chuckle. Tim agreed, but it was so easy to get into a conversation with his old friend. Jim did seem to have a certain charm in the way he told stories and it was always a hoot to see how animated he would become. It was like he had never stopped being young.

Chapter 3—Remembering the Harsh Days of the Conflict

As the friends were golfing, Tim mentioned the time they had first met before being sent off into Vietnam. Tim was going to be leading him in his first mission.

"Even though you were confident, I saw fear in your eyes. Funny thing is, even though I had been in 'Nam before and saw all those innocent natives die, I was scared as well.", Tim said, as he hit a golf ball far into hole 11. It stopped just a few inches away from the hole, a nearly perfect swing.

"_You_, Major Biggs ? You were _scared_ ?", Jim inquired, aghast. He was shocked to hear that his friend, his hero, his commander had been frightened.

"I was terrified. You don't know this but I had seen a lot of our men get killed. I thought it would be the worst time for us. Granted, yes, we did see death when we were there, but I never expected you to do what you did for me.", Tim said as he sunk the ball into hole.

"Exceptional shot, Tim. You do know that I would do it all over again if we were reinlisted.", Jim said, honestly. Tim patted his friend on the back firmly.

"Yeah, I do. Without a doubt. That's why I'm lucky to have your friendship.", Tim said as he let his friend swing for the next hole. Without much effort he had made a direct hole in one into hole 19.

"Amazing !", Tim complimented. Jim hadn't golfed that well in years.

"Shucks, it really isn't anything. My competitive side brings out the best in me.", Jim said as the two started to finish up their game. They continued to reminisce on the time of the conflict in Vietnam and how neither one of them would've survived without the other's guidance and camaraderie. It had been a little difficult to talk about but venting about it every now and then helped eased their pain. The visions would never really subside but at least they knew what they had done during the time was to help a country in need and to keep Americans living free lives uninhibited by paranoia and fear.

Chapter 4—Time Flies When You're Playing Tennis

Already their first day had flown past so quickly they had devoted it to golf. It was still early evening and they had some time to jog home.

"I wanted to finish this evening with tennis, but it looks like we'll have to wait until tomorrow.", Jim said with some disappointment. It wasn't a loss, really. The two would enjoy the favorable weather on the jog back to the hotel.

By the time they had arrived in their room, they were both exhausted. With a quick respite in the hot tub downstairs, Tim spent his time soaking while Jim swam the sweat away. Tim didn't understand how Jim could have so much energy but when he came back to room 17 later on that night, Jim was sprawled out on his bed, fast asleep.

"Guess when it comes to energy _and_ sleep, you're the champ.", he mused to himself.

By the time morning came, Tim was dressed and ready to face Jim in a friendly game of tennis. Jim was still snoring softly and it seemed nothing could rouse him. Tim gently poked Jim with his racquet, hoping to get a response. Jim snorted, trying to bat the source of the annoyance out of the way.

"Ten-hut, soldier !", Tim finally commanded in a clarion voice.

"Yes, Sir !", Jim clamored to his feet, saluting quickly and promptly. He was stiffer than a statue in his posture and Tim couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, James ! We gotta get going ! This game isn't going to play itself !", Tim laughed as he patted his friend on the back. Jim quickly changed and followed his friend to the court.

As soon as Tim made the first serve the game had gotten off to a rapid start. No one was winning yet and neither one of them was letting the ball pass their racquet. The two men were beginning to sweat in the afternoon sunlight and the heat was only growing worse. At last Jim made his first score and performed a victory dance.

"Yes !", he shouted, but then wiped his brow of sweat. It was torrid and he was beginning to feel woozy.

"We need to get some water and find someplace cooler.", Tim said. Fortunately, Jim had a small cooler with some homemade bottles of water encapsulated in it. He threw one at Tim, which he promptly caught and Jim took one himself. They had decided then that they would forgo playing tennis for the time and continue the game later in the evening. For now, they thought bowling would be a better choice.

Chapter 5—A Spot of Bowling and Back to the Court

Tim was beating Jim left and right in his bowling scores.

"My word, Jim ! Your terrible, and I mean that as a compliment.", Tim joked.

"That hurts, Tim. I know I'm a gutter duster but you could be a bit more encouraging !", Jim pouted. Jim's acting was impeccable, since Tim took it as though Jim had his ego wounded.

"Hey, buddy. I'm sorry. I didn't know you would take it so hard. You're not so bad. You just need…some polishing is all. If we were able to get together more often, you'd be back up to snuff in no time.", Tim said.

"Ha ! I got you ! You totally fell for it, as usual !", Jim said, jocularly. Tim was impressed with Jim's acting ability. There wasn't anything that the man couldn't do convincingly and with passion in his eyes and heart.

"Come on, one more game and then back to tennis.", Tim said, putting his arm around Jim's shoulders. Jim felt happy to be so close to Tim in such a long time. He had never realized how blessed he was until he remembered the plethora of good times and bad times they had spent together. He hadn't laughed that hard in _years_ and his ribcage ached from such activity.

At least Jim had been able to get one _good_ game of bowling in before the two turned in their shoes and returned to the court. The court was a bit of a drive from the '77 Bowl, but at least now they could resume their dropped game.

"Ok, Morales…show me what you're made of.", Tim said, twirling his racquet around in a showmanship manner.

"I'll show you my victory dance…Just wait.", Jim said, with a smirk. Jim was a bit cocky when he became competitive but he wasn't a sore sport. Even when he did poorly, he had an eternal smile on his face. Once again, Tim was the man who was victorious and they shook hands once more. It reminded them of the time that they had to play billiards or darts together when they weren't on duty fighting against the Viet Cong. No matter who was victorious in the game they engaged in, it was always met with a friendly, firm handshake, a pat on the back and a fulfilling dinner before getting called out to the front was enough to carry them through the hardships that faced them ahead.

Chapter—All In Good Fun, and a Drive Down Memory Lane

The friends had one more day to spend simply having fun together. Jim had brought his old-fashioned camera around taking photos when he had the time. Tim had brought along his old mahogany case that he had with him since they were in 'Nam together. Inside was his purple heart and faded photographs that had been taken at that time.

"Hey, look at this ! I still recall how you hated being in uniform…", Tim said, chuckling a bit.

"Yeah, the uniforms were a tad itchy.", Jim replied casually.

"And horridly hot in those jungles. I can remember, you were always the first out of it after the tour was over for the day.", Tim reminisced with a grin. Jim noticed they were close to the handball court and then they would finish with an evening game of "horse" at the basketball court.

"Do you have any copies of that photo ? I didn't save any photographs from that tour…", Jim said as they reached the gym where they usually played handball as younger men, just settling down into their married lives and looking forward to fatherhood. Their lives were about to become more complicated but filled with more blessings then they could count on both hands.

"No, I'm afraid not. But, I can scan this and send it to you.", Tim said, patting his friend on the shoulder. Jim had nothing to fear. As soon as the two had parted ways, he would have a copy of that incredible photograph for himself.

No sooner had the two arrived at the gym that the match began and Jim entered into his competitive mode. Tim too, was competitive, but it seemed Jim was more serious when he started playing against him. His movements were swift, graceful, intense, and rapid. Before Tim could react, the ball had _swooshed_ past his face again.

"You're not playing fair, James !", Tim said, as he readied himself again. The thing is Jim _was _playing fair. He was just faster than his old friend was and the evening was wearing on him.

"Are you sure you're up for a game of basketball before we retire ? It's our last night of fun.", Jim said, tallying his wins against his old buddy. Tim agreed. It was getting rather late and they would have to fit the game in rather close if they were to have it at all. Catching his head and nodding, they walked to the nearby court outside and played a quick game of horse against each other.

As they played, Jim mentioned that the kids back at Kadic spoke of the time the Commander had come to give a motivational speech.

"They still speak very highly of you to this day. I was thinking I could invite you again, that is, if your schedule is open.", Jim said.

"I'll have to consider that. It's great getting kids motivated.", Tim said, with a hearty chuckle as he shot his second goal, earning him an R in his score.

"You do that, you're a spectacular human being.", Jim complimented as the game continued.

Epilogue 

The guys had to mark their little venture in horse as a tie. The two were so exhausted they could hardly hold their heads up. Tim was already showing signs of crankiness so Jim took his turn in driving their car back to the motel. Sleepily the two shuffled their way back to their room and went to bed for the evening. They would hate to part ways by tomorrow but they had a blast in the time they had reconnected with one another.

Jim hugged his friend before departing to see his wife and daughter once more.

"Keep me updated, I'm sure you will.", Jim shouted before Tim boarded his plane back home.

"Sure will, old friend. We've had many good times together, and I am certain that there are many more tremendous moments we'll share in the future.", Tim said with a gleaming grin. He turned on his heel and left to board the plane. Momentarily, Jim had a flashback of his comrade in uniform again, his medals shining in the light after the tour had been completed and he had been saluted for his bravery. A sudden tear of joy slipped from Jim's eye, and he wiped it away as he left for the parking lot.

It wasn't much longer until he found the old "Endeavor" and took her on a ride home.

"How was your time with Tim ?", Suzanne questioned as she looked at the emails he was checking and the scan of the photo taken during the Vietnam war appeared.

"It was outstanding. We had a blast. I wish he could make a trip down here next summer with his kids.", Jim answered, saving the photograph in a folder marked 'Jim's Pics'.

"That's marvelous, honey.", Suzanne said as she leaned over to hug him from the side. Emily had come in to join in with the gentle hug and soaked in the warmth from both her parents. She commented on the photo from years past and grinned.

"You haven't changed much since then…Still ever the looker.", she said, which prompted Jim to rustle his daughter's hair and tickle her playfully.

"And the recipient of an equally gorgeous knockout.", he said, kissing his daughter's forehead.

Before that evening had come to a close and the Moraleses prepared for bed, Jim had mentioned Tim was considering returning to France as a motivational speaker. He would, someday return, whether it was to speak or simply to visit but presently the two friends had their memories of the 3 days they had spent together and all the laughter they had shared. Neither of them would ever forget and looked forward to the infinity of possibilities they had in whatever they did apart from one another or together as 'brothers'.

The End


End file.
